Kage: Maverick Hunter
by Amara-Powers
Summary: *Chapter 4 is now up!* Kage, Robot Of Darkness, was with Zero and Megaman X when she saw Blizzard, a maverick she had encountered before. What happens? A lot. Please R&R ppls! Thanks!!
1. Default Chapter

Kage: The Maverick Hunter  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, but my character, Kage. And ya, im Kage. so THERE!!  
  
Authors note: might be some mild swearing.and .oO(.) are thought bubbles, only by kage, as who KNOWS what zero and megaman X is thinking? '.' are speak thingys, and also: ((these are author notes. There will be some.)) ^.^ and OFF WE GO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I finished my drink of milk. My eyes travelled up at Zero, who was taking a nap on the couch looking like he was dead, and Megaman X who was checking his weapons for the MILLIONTH time.  
  
Zero, Megaman X and I are Maverick Hunters, but the Mavericks were being strangely quiet, and it was driving me INSANE! Either that, or Zeros chainsaw snores were.  
  
I forgot to tell you my name and stuff, didn't I? Well, it's Kage, and it's pronounced Cage, and it means 'darkness' in japanese, which is very apropiate as I'm pitch black. I have two little black stubs where bat wings USED to be, till Megaman (Not Megaman X, the first one) shot them. I had once been evil ((see 'A Robots story)).Long story. Anyway, there you go. You know know something about moi.  
  
As I poured myself more milk (I'm addicted to milk!!), there was this LOUD explosion from nearby. We all sprang up, minus Zero, who tried to, but he landed on the floor face first. Once Zero got up, and I threw a few papertowels on the puddle of milk and stuffed the jug into the fridge, we ran around grabbing stuff, except for Megaman X. He had his weapons and things already. Zero and I soon were ready, and together we raced out of the door to the explosion.  
  
As we rushed in, I saw Blizzard, a Maverick who once, pissed me off, BAD. Memorys rushed in, like a fast flowing river bursting through a dam. He had come into my life, and almost made me a maverick, like him. Angelgirl had made me an antidote, and it worked on me, probaly because the virus was young, unlike Blizzard. He dumped it on himself, so we know it works only if the virus isn't too strong.  
  
I turned, forgetting all about the rule 'stick together' and raced towards the huge maverick. He turned from destroying some buildings, and looked at me.  
  
'YOU ARE GOING DOWN, BLIZZARD!!!' I knew I couldn't take him on, at least not alone like I was then, but still, he near made my life miserable!! He was gonna pay for it! I lost all control, and went in with a flury of shots, punches and kicks. He just laughed, and grabbed my ankle. He raised me up so I was facing him, even though I was upside down. I hanged there, trying to get free.  
  
He grinned, and spoke like all villians do.evilly. 'So, Kage Robot of Darkness, created by Dr. Wily ((again, see A Robots Story!)). How ironic, how you were trained, and built to be one of the best fighters, and yet.well, look at you! You can't even beat ME!' I swung there pathetically, glaring at him. He suddenly swung me up, surprising me. He waited till I was far enough down, then swung his fist. The fist hit me square in the stomach, and sent me flying through the air, and when I hit the ground I rolled a lot. When I finally stopped, I was staring into the face of a mean, vile, and evil face.  
  
'Hello..fancy meeting you!' Well, that attempt for him not to hurt me sucked. He grabbed me, and tossed me up, then hitting me with his fist, just like Blizzard. He hit my upper back, and sent me flying head over heels. I was in the air longer this time, but I again hit the ground and rolled. A few other mavericks spotted me, and realised what Blizzard and big guy was doing. One picked me up, and again used their fist as a bat. It kept going like this, till I was so battered and bruised hardly anyone could tell who I was. I lay there, face down in the dirt, flat out unconcious. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lava

Kage: Maverick Hunter  
  
Disclaimer: lela, I don't own even a da! ^.^ actually, I own kage, but nothing else in this story.  
  
A.N.: There is worse swearing here, including the F word (duh duh duh) ALSO: I don't know much about reploids, nor mavericks, sorry! I learned what I know from both www.bobandgeorge.com and http://www.satsui.com/roll ^.^ email me if you want to correct something, and I'll do a correction thingy. .oO(these are thought bubbles, and only kage uses them. Who knows what everyone else is thinking?) 'Speech things! Whoop whoop!', and ((AUTHOR NOTES! And let the story BEGIN!!))  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
When I woke up, the world was upside down! Wait, no, I was upside down. Somehow, I looked around. I was above a man-made volcano, filled with bubbling evil lava, and I was hanging by my ankles, from what, well, you try looking at your feet when your upside down, and blood was rushing to your head.  
  
When I was ready to fall asleep to try and calm my heart from freaking out at the height AND the lava below, there was a long, loud evil laugh. When I looked around for the source, a big tv suddenly appeared over the volcano, blocking the lava from veiw, but now, it showed a much eviller face, Blizzard's, and the jerk was laughing his ugly head off!!  
  
"You pathetic reploid! There you are, hanging by your feet with a boiling volcano below you, and I can easily push just ONE button, and then, well, this lava is hot enough to melt a small piece of steel in seconds. In less then a half hour, you will be gone! And I made sure you had your pain chips in the middle, very protected, and it will continue to make you feel pain till it's melted too."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU JERK! WHEN X AND ZERO GET HERE THEY WILL MAKE YOU LIVE HELL AGAIN AND AGAIN!!" I think he was waiting for that, because he grinned, and pushed a button. I went lower, but didn't fall, and just enough so I could feel the heat. Then, his face disappeared. .o0(I gotta remember how to do that.)  
  
As I hung there, staring at the red goop bubbling and bursting and just plain scaring me, I realized that I had been foolish, to dash off and try to attack Blizzard by myself. It was I who captured myself. If I had stayed with Zero and X, I would be fine! It was all my fault, so I made a decision.  
  
Using a small phone thing installed into my helmet, I called my two friends. With a bit of static, X's voice sounded.  
  
'Hello? Is that you Kage?'  
  
'Ya, it's me. Don't come. It's my fault, so I'll get out by myself. Stay away!'  
  
A new voice came in, 'Kage! Where are you?! Tell us! Now!!' Zero.  
  
'No. Don't come. Stay safe, and if the mavericks attack again. get some for me till I come back!'  
  
'Who caught you?' X asked. Simple enough.  
  
'Blizzard.That guy I told you about.'  
  
This time, Zero talked, 'Blizzard Bengali?'  
  
'The same. I have to go, I don't know who's watching. Bye, and stay safe.' With that, I turned it off, hoping they would stay away. Now, I should start trying to get outta here. After much moving, wiggling, and such, I finally was able to glance at what was keeping me there.  
  
Only metal rings on my ankles and chains connected them to - something - kept me from getting free. That was way too easy! But what would I do when I fell? I didn't have rocket boots! Wait! I had one chance! Maybe there was a surface to land on!  
  
I pushed myself back and forth trying to get a glimpse of a floor of some kind. When I did an extra hard push I saw a surface! Big enough for me to land and walk around on! I pushed harder back and forth focusing on that one floor and every push showed me more of it.  
  
I rocked away and aimed my blaster quickly at just above my feet and the shackles. I shot and the momentum carried me through the air, head over heels. With a loud crash I belly flopped onto the surface. For a moment I just lay there cross-eyed. With a small groan I stood up and rubbed my stomach.  
  
"Well I could of done better! Ah well." Slowly I pushed myself up, trying not to wince at the pain, "Damn him, that hurt."  
  
I stood up and looked around for anyone and someway to get off this thing. There was no one, but there was a flight of stairs heading down somewhere. A grin slowly grew on my face. This was going to be so easy.  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
  
  
Alright! I'm back on my creative move or whatever it's called! There would be major bad language, but I made it only PG so.ya. Please R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle, Escape and Capture! O...

^^ I'm BBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKK!! Alrighty: Angelgirl (who reviewed twice! Woot), This is the third chap, so don't go insane on us.yet. Tamayo: Some things are easy. ^^ Thanks for telling me the last chapter was more intresting. ^^ Thank you all! Alright, here goes: ((Author Notes)), .o0(speech bubbles), ~.~.~ means either the end, starting, or a new place/time. ^~^Flashback^~^. Righty! Lets get going!!  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
I ran down the stairs, grinning ear to ear with happiness. I felt more alive now, there was no one to stop me, and I got down so easy! It seemed too good to be true!  
  
How right I was.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs there was a door. Without a single care, and without thinking, I swung it open to see a training room full of mavericks. Everything seemed to stop, including my heart. I could tell all were newbies, except for one who was teaching a few some moves and they all stared. For a moment everyone was still, nothing moved.till the veteran gathered his wits.  
  
"ATTACK!!" I swear that it was my death sentence. Every single maverick, at least 50 of them, attacked me before I could even turn. Blasts hit me in the stomach, and I fell down, not used to so many hitting me at one time. Two flying mavericks grabbed my arms and hauled me over to the veteran to inspect. I hung there looking like a rag doll, hatred seeming to flow with my tears of pain.  
  
"Who are you?" growled the scarred mass of robot. I didn't answer, and he prodded me and said it again.  
  
"My names Kage, and if you get these dumbbells to let me go I'll fight you and win!" I blurted out at him. He signaled the mavericks to let me go, and seeing as they had to have me pretty high to see face to face with him I fell flat on my ass. I tried to ignore the laughter, but I couldn't stop the heat going into my face.  
  
"Oh come on you little girl! Get up and fight me!!" he snarled. That got me up.  
  
"I am NOT a little girl! I'm your worst nightmare!" I raised my blaster and aimed it at his face. I fired it, but for some reason.he wasn't there. "What the fuck?" The words were barely out of my mouth when a knee hit me in the back of the head. Down I fell with a thud. My breath was knocked out of my body with a gasp, and fought off pain while trying to gulp air into my airs. Rage filled my mind, and clouded my vision and judgement. A large steeled-toed boot kicked my side, making me roll over, and look up at my opponent. Without me even commanding it, my blaster raised and aimed, firing at the maverick. He moved slightly and didn't even flinch when it shot past a hairs breadth away from his face. With a roar, I tried to jump up, but he shot at me and I had to fall back down to not get hit. Tears of rage and fusteration made my eyes water, and the small drops of salty water dripped down my face.  
  
With a laugh, the big guy said, "Look at her, she's crying!! Hahaha!!" Soon the other mavs around me started to laugh also. I didn't even realize I did it till his face twisted with pain, and he grunted.  
  
I had kicked his crotch. I couldn't help it, his face was so funny looking and I never imangined so much pain could be caused by doing it, but I laughed loud and hard. With a somewhat evil grin, I jumped up, stuck my tongue out at him, and ran off, still giggling quietly. The newbies were too shocked to try and stop me from fleeing into the main halls.  
  
Slowing down, I tried to look like one of the evil striding mavericks, but I was the only girl there, so I got a few good and long stares.  
  
Suddenly the yell of a bass-voiced maverick reached my ears. "GET HER!! SHE'S A PRISONER!" With a small meep, I turned up my speed, and ran, pushing slow reploids out of the way, in front of a mob of the evil creatures. I skidded to a stop when I saw a group of mavericks ahead, turning to growl and glare at me. There was no way out except for a door on my right.  
  
Turning adruptly I opened the door and ran into the worst person to run into; Blizzard! "Oh.shit." I turned to run away, but he had grabbed me by my shoulder.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
That's it for this chapter. I guess its ok. Review peeps, and don't forget; all flames will be put into my fireplace so I save money, and all comments and questions WILL be answered. Thanks all you guys for reading!! And keep watch for my 4th chapter!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Help me! Please!

Hey, ya this is my 5th chapter! Im ON A ROLL! Anyway, this is my answer to everyone that reveiwed (some didn't do it the usual way, so you know) Voltaire: (who said 'I don't know much about literary critisism...But it seems like your story changes focus a bit quickly, and often. This kept my attention, and you kept it so that I didn't get confused. It seems to me like you could be a great writer with practice.') Thanks a lot, and maybe I might be an author when I grow up. I hope so!! Angelgirl (who reviewed 2 times, one normal, other via Roll Message board): she said 'Hmmm, good story, but what's with the huge plot twist?' Well I dunno, it keeps it intresting I guess, and the whole 'Intercate Chapter'? I did it over like a million days and all were different moods. I think that's what you meant, right?  
  
And '..' Are thoughts, as "." are speech things.  
  
I don't own Megman..damn! x.x or Blizzard, or the mavericks. If I did, I would be either making them be my slaves, or pulling them apart. Whichever is worse for them. ^_~ alrighty now, on wid the show!!  
  
~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~ .~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~  
  
I swear, if I could, I would of fainted right there, right then. Instead I yelled and tried to kick, punch, even bite him, but seeing as he had my shoulder in a tight grip, I couldn't move much without risk of pulling off my arm.  
  
"Oh stop it, you know you'll never get away from me, ever!" The big guy turned me around so I was facing him. "Now, stop moving, otherwise I'll knock you into next week!" With a small, really really pathetic squeak, I slowed my moving, but I couldn't stop my shivering. I cowered in front of him, when I realized something.  
  
Blizzard Bengali was a boy, and I, Kage, had steel-toed boots.  
  
I kicked him where it must really have hurt.but all he did is flinch, and I THINK there was small, hardly there tears, but he held his ground.  
  
Anyway, I probaly couldn't escape anyway; mavericks were surronding us, watching what was happening. A few snickered, though at what I don't know. It wasn't that funny to me, at all.  
  
I tried not to tremble, and blinked back stinging tears. A quick thought passed through my mind, a question really. 'Why was I scared of him?? He was the same as all the others, so why aren't I fighting him?'  
  
Quickly I turned, only enough to get my head above his hand. My jaws clamped down on his hand and I started to kick and punch furiously at Blizzard. A muffled roar erupted from my throat, and my eyes went blood red. Other mavericks jumped in to help get me down, but I wouldn't stay still for a moment.  
  
'I was a fighter! I wasn't scared of anything, nothing! I was going to get out of there!!!' Those thoughts kept running through my head, again and again. 'I wasn't fragile, I was strong, I was a maverick hunter! A HUNTER!!'  
  
I felt Bengali's hand slip from my shoulder, and I turned and RAN! Nothing could hold me back, nothing!  
  
Out I ran, gulping air as fast as possible. I turned again and again in the maze of halls, but I couldn't find my way out. Wild happiness soon turned to desperation, victory turned to hope that was just barely there. Tears now poured out, blinding me, tearing at me. Who was I trying to kid? I was afraid, very much at that.  
  
I tripped, but I didn't try to get up. Crying, I lyed there, muffled sobs bursting out once in a while while tears ran in rivits down my face.  
  
'Wait' said something in my brain, 'Remember what X said? "Don't cry, be strong! Crying will make it worse.. If you need help, call us! We'll help you.." Remember? And then Zero fell off the couch!' Slowly a grin appeared on my face, and I quickly clicked a button to turn on my speech thing, to talk to X and Zero.  
  
"Hello? Kage? You there? Oh please, tell me you're there!" X. Worried. then came on Zeros voice "Listen, X, she can take care of herself. C'mon, lets keep searching."  
  
"Wait! Guys, it's me! I'm lost in the maverick base, and otherwise, I don't know where I am. What do I do?" I cried out, hoping no maverick heard me. A deafening silence greeted me. Static. Nothing else. Just silence..and static. Tears poured out again. They turned it off.  
  
'What do I do now?'  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Review now, please. Thankees! ^_^ Anyways, bye! I gotta go deliver phone books now (a scouting thing. Very boring and tiring. *Chibi Kage: YAY! I'll be left alone now! No more crying!! Not till later, Chibi Kage. Now shush. 


End file.
